mysteries and strange ties
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: From a mysterious kidnapping to friends with the same terrifying species who kidnapped him, Samuel Witwicky is returning to earth to help his new friends find the All Spark. Cannon couples. You may not see it as a mystery, but I say it is.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a bit different. But I wrote it up while I couldn't post 'Lies, or just not the whole truth?' I know I should be working on that one, but I for some reason liked this one. Hope you like it. It's BPOV

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.

* * *

"Bumblebee, you search for anything they might have left behind." Optimus ordered. I nodded and entered the newly deserted Decepticon base as he gave all the others their jobs. I searched everything, everywhere, but found nothing. I entered the last room; sure it would be nothing different. I scanned it, expecting to find nothing and prepared to search for anything they could have cloaked. But my scan came back to tell me there was a life form in here.

I readied my cannons until I realized it was organic. I transformed my arms back to their original form and slowly walked toward where the organic was hiding. I was about to uncover the cube shaped something when I heard movement from inside. As soon as I had gripped the cloth covering it, whatever was in there stiffened.

I pulled the sheet off to discover a human boy in a cage. I noticed he was covered in bruises and severely under fed as he curled into a ball and braced himself for what was to come. I scanned his form for the extent of his injuries as I lifted the top off. What was a human doing on Cybertron?

I lowered my hand down to show him I meant no harm, and waited for him to get on. He stared at it for a second, then ducked his head into his knees.

I sighed and gently lifted him out, minding his bruises, and broken ribs as my scans told me. He curled more as I brought him to my spark; he was freezing. I began to stroke his back, trying to comfort him seeing as I didn't speak any earth language. I did this as I walked out, towards Optimus.

"I found this boy in a cage. He is badly hurt." He frowned.

"Let's take him back to base. You are in charge of the boy, Bumblebee. Be his guardian." I nodded willingly. He started to relax a bit al I stroked his back, finally realizing I wouldn't hurt him yet. Now if could realize I won't hurt him ever.

I waited with Optimus for the others to finish their jobs. I explained to them about the boy. When we got back to the base, our ship, Ratchet attempted to heal the organic. I waited impatiently until he came out holding the boy, who was now covered in bandages. When I took him back from Ratchet, he was just as tense as when I brought him out of the cage. No giving him to anyone. Remember that.

"Make sure he eats three times a day, that's the earth custom for healthy eating. I have food for him with all the nutrients he needs." I nodded and set to work to getting him to relax and get comfortable, Ratchet had earlier said the position he stays in does nothing to help his ribs. I stroked his back again he relaxed a little after about a minute.

I decided to head down to the main room, where Optimus planned on explaining the human situation to those who hadn't come to the Decepticon base. They kept sneaking peeks at the boy who had been awake since I found him, which I'm sure is much too long.

I stood and smiled at the others at the end of the day, deciding it was time for a recharge. I placed the boy above my spark, not willing to leave him alone. It didn't matter that he obviously didn't trust me yet, we were getting there.

I'm would have to learn his language.

* * *

There will be more, and I will work on 'Lies, or just not the whole truth?' I promise. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, writing the next chapter is surprisingly hard, for 'Lies, or just not the whole truth?' I can't seem to remember how they got his high mom out of the room, what happened next, and pretty much everything from then up until she steals the Frisbees. I don't want to make it exactly the same, I am changing it, but I want to try and remember this to keep the story strait in my head. (I watch the movie in my head as I write this.) Any ways, I already had this written out on my phone, so I decided to take a break.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to see him still curled, except he was buried into my neck joint and fast asleep. I didn't want to wake him, for he needs the sleep, so I tried to get a signal from something on earth. As it turns out, they have something called 'the world wide web' and I could learn just about anything from it. I proceeded to compare his appearance to the cultures' around their world and came to the conclusion he was most likely from 'America' ad learned their language quickly.

When he started to wake, I started to stroke his back again, it has become a habit. He tensed when he realized where he was. I gently moved him so I could sit up and decided to put my newly learned language to the test.

"What is your name, sparkling?" for he was just that, a sparkling, from what I have learned, a 'teen'. And this was only about 16 years of life. He would be a hatchling on Cybertron, but not on earth. All the same, he was young.

He looked at me in surprise, but only stared. I shifted him once more and started stroking his back, stroking the back is something that usually sooths sparklings, that is why I thought of it.

"I will not hurt you, do not be scared." I tried to reassure him.

"S-Sam. He said quietly. "I'm Sam." he said even more so.

"Call me Bumblebee. I will take care of you here." He nodded, still tense and untrusting. I stood and walked toward the rec. room, where Ratchet decided to keep the boy's food. Seems I got the right language.

I held him close to my spark for warmth; the Arc wasn't exactly the warmest ship in the universe. I grabbed a small bag labeled 'mornings' and handed it to Sam as I sat down. He looked at me questionably and cautiously.

"You need to eat, Ratchet has acquired food that holds all the nutrients you need." he eyed the bag cautiously and nibbled a piece. He waited a moment, then downed the whole bag. He had to have been hungry. I disposed of the bag. Optimus had let me off until the boy was more comfortable and trusting with us. I was grateful to him; I was worried for the boy. But after that, we would either drop him off at earth, he must have people he misses, or keep him with us. There might be a reason the Decepticons had him. And if we leave him alone, the Decepticons could easily get him once more.

I decided to dedicate my time to gain the boy's trust. I took him back to my room to try and get him to talk to me; here the others won't just walk in.

"How long have you been there?" I asked kindly, trying to show I meant nothing but help.

"About a year." he said hesitantly, obviously not trusting me completely and suspicious. I did notice he was much more relaxed than when I found him. I allowed myself to think we were getting somewhere.

"Do you know why?" he shook his head, but it was hesitant. He had to know something. I started to stroke his back; talking and this both seemed to get through to him.

"No." he obviously hadn't spoken in a while. I tried something that should get him to trust me.

"Do you have a family, friends?" I could tell him once he was better, we would take him to them, if he chooses. Optimus would never hold someone against their will; I would probably stay to watch over him.

"No. My parents dumped me in an adoption center and everyone called me a freak." I frowned; no sparkling should be treated that way. I brought him back to my spark and he surprised by by huddling toward it. We were silent for a moment, me from surprise. One minute he was still completely untrusting and the next, he was taking comfort from me. Maybe it was the question.

"You know you are safe here. None of us will hurt you." he looked at me in confusion, he didn't know the difference between Autobot and Decepticon. He thought we were all the same. I pointed to the Autobot symbol on chest plates. "Anyone with this symbol is on your side." He eyed it with recognition. He probably noticed all the Decepticons had one, and now he sees I have a different one. That must comfort him even more, noticing the differences in the two sides.

He nodded, but I knew he was still edgy, but he now seemed almost completely relaxed with me.

"Do you need anything?" he shook his head, more sure of himself than earlier.

Just then, Ratchet came in, handed me the boy's medicine and walked out. I glanced at them, 'one a day'. Simple enough. I glanced down at Sam, not missing how he tensed when Ratchet came in, and relaxed when he left. He trusted me, but was still unsure about the others.

"Here, to help your health. One a day." I said since he couldn't read Cybertronian. He took them and swallowed one without objection, then pocketed the rest. Ratchet had discovered Earths internet also.

I got Sam to talk the rest of the day, raising the trust, if he didn't trust the others, best to like one of us. Have one friend among strangers.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, you can yell at me for not updating 'Lies, or just not the whole truth?' I am. I am truly and honestly working on it, but it's just not coming to me. I will be up tomorrow, even if I skip three of my four small meals. I actually would have it up tonight, almost done, but I woke up at noon today and have to go to bed early tonight. Srry. I can tell you where I am though; his parents just entered his dorm. I have 807 words now, and usually have in the high thousands, so I am almost done, as soon as I remember what I said above, I'll finish it in, like, ten minutes maximum.

Now I apologize for the boring 'forgive me's'. I will bore you no longer, because who really wants to read such a long AN? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

This is, obviously, the next chappy. Don't forget to vote via reviews for 'mysteries and strange ties'. Remember, I won't update it until one side reaches 3, not too high, but I really want to know if I should put it in. Enjoy =.D

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, can I just put on my profile, "I don't own any story I write for"?

* * *

The next day when I came out of recharge, he was already awake, but was still in the position he was last night. I sat up, holding him so he wouldn't fall. He smiled at me, the first one I've seen from the boy. I smiled back, happy to see his progress.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Not really." he said, shrugging.

"Too bad, you have to eat or Ratchet will kill me. And take some of that medicine, I value my life." he smiled again humorously. He finds Ratchet threatening my life for his health funny? I don't, there's no way I wouldn't have him eat properly anyways. We then headed off to the rec. room, but Optimus was already there.

Sam tried to hide in my hands, but it didn't work to well when I reached to grab his 'breakfast'. He stared at Optimus with wide eyes, Optimus smiled back calmly. I sat in our usual spot, which was next to Optimus, and handed Sam the food.

"Sam, this is Optimus." I started the introductions in English, "Optimus, meet Sam." This was in Cybertron. Sam looked at me questionably. "I'm the only one who speaks English." Ratchet might, but he wasn't here, so he didn't count. I turned to Optimus as Sam ate. "You and the others should learn his language."

"How?" He sounded as though he wished to.

"The humans have something called the 'internet'. You can learn just about anything on it. Look for 'English'." Optimus set right on it. I faced Sam once more when he had finished. "Optimus is learning English to speak with you. Would you like to meet him?" he nodded cautiously. I could tell he knew none of us meant harm, telling him about the symbol must have done more than I thought, but he was still hesitant around the others.

I turned back to Optimus, who had just finished up, we learned fast.

"Hello Sam." Optimus spoke to the boy.

"Hi." he replied in a small voice.

"I would hate to push you, but it would help if you knew why they had you." Sam shook his head to the implied question, reminding me greatly of a sparkling.

"We will arrange your situation shortly. Would you prefer to go back to earth, or stay with Bumblebee?" Optimus said it to show he had no intention of keeping the boy against his will, expecting the answer to be the former. I suddenly selfishly wanted him to stay, I have become attached to the boy, but he probably had friends and family waiting and worrying for him.

"I don't want to go back to earth, I don't have a home there." he looked down; I suddenly remembered what he had told me and my anger toward his parents flared up again. I quickly repeated what he had told me to Optimus over the Autobot comm. system so Sam wouldn't worry about it. Optimus looked disgusted at the boy's parents too.

"Is this alright with you, Bee?" He turned to me, gathering himself again. I smiled triumphantly and nodded. "Alright, but in this case, we need you back on duty. We have gotten a lead on the All Spark." my optics widened, I knew we would find it, but not this soon. "We need you to help Sideswipe on tracking. We have locked onto Megatron's spark signal and we know where ever he is, the Cube is."

"Megatron? Couldn't it be a trap?"

He shook his head. "His signal is faint; he is near off lined, so he is either badly injured or frozen. We haven't determined where he is, Arcee and Sunstreaker are trying to get an exact lock on their location so we know where we are going. You and Sideswipe are merely keeping us on his signal." I nodded sounds reasonable.

"How did you find Megatron's signal if it is so faint?" I asked.

"We intercepted a transmutation within the Decepticons. One has found Megatron. Weeljack tracked its origin and we found Megatron's faint signal." Sam looked amazed at all of what we did to find the All Spark. I nodded and walked toward the tetchy room, I'm a scout, not a medic, tetchy, or worrier.

"Hey Bee, still got that pet of yours? Are we taking him to Earth?" I ignored Sideswipes first comment.

"His name is Sam, and he wishes to stay with me."

"Oh, well. Why is he hiding then?" I looked down to see Sam once again trying to burrow deeper into my hands, understanding us must help.

"He only trusts me. It would help if you all learned his language." I explained to the three of them about the internet. Within minutes, we were all speaking English.

"Hi, I'm Sideswipe." he smiled at Sam.

"I'm Arcee." the other two came up to us.

"And I'm Sunstreaker." he smirked. After a moment of silence from the boy, the others decided to catch me up on the details. I didn't understand half of it, as I said, I'm no tetchy. But I did understand that they have discovered they, Megatron and the All Spark, are on a planet, and not on a moon or floating somewhere in space. They also knew the planet held organic life. I went through all the planets I knew with organic life.

Day's went on like that, Sam was making tremendous progress. He didn't fear anyone, as he somehow hadn't since he befriended me, but was still shy. I smiled at how he smiled every once in a while, he had come far from being terrified of everyone related to Cybertron, to this.

I just hoped we will be able to help him, I knew there was something going on, and I knew the Decepticons would go after him once more. And I would be ready.

* * *

Hi, hoped you liked it, I added something to my original notes to this one, hoping it would sound less like something typed up on my phone. Well, now I have plans for another story, but I'm going to try and hold it off until I finish at least this one or my trilogy. R&R and vote via reviews on my other story, remember, I won't post until one side reaches 3. =.)


	4. Chapter 4

hey, I'm going to try and get this in quickly. hope you ike it.

* * *

The day we pinpointed the Cubes location was the day we got there. Earth.

"I don't want too many coming. So Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee, come with me." Optimus instructed. When anyone said 'Bumblebee', they usualy mean, if not always, 'Bumblebee and Sam'.

"Why us?" Sam asked me.

"We might need Ironhide's weapons specialty. Ratchet is our leading medical officer, and Jazz is first luetendant."

"But why _us_?" I sighed.

"The All Spark," he's learned about that by now, "is on Earth." he suddenly looked worried and it must say something if I knew why. "Don't worry sparkling, we're not dumping you there." he relaxed.

"How are we getting there?" he asked nervously,

"Come on, we're leaving." Ironhide shouted back at us. I took us to the air lock and transformed around him, he needed oxygen and when that door opened, there wont be any until we land. The latch opened and we fell to Earth. I wrapped seatbelts around him securly so he wouldnt get injured. When we landed, he was only jolsted abit, alot, but otherwise fine.

After a minute of letting my systems cool, I transformd and looked down at Sam. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I nodded, trusting his judgement. He looked around and burried further into my hans.

"Are you cold?" I asked, pulling him closer to my spark.

"A little., but-" he stopped. I contacted the others for a meeting place.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, worried.

"This was the town I lived in. Ironic." wow, what are the odds.

I scanned a passing car and set him down to transform, I didn't want to transform around him to an unfamiliar form, too risky. I opened the door and he got in.

"Nice." he commented. I took off, enjoying the speed. He laughed, the first one I've heard from him, enjoying it too. After a minute, I drifted, something I've learned on the internet, into the alley everyone was already in. I let him out and transformed before picking the boy back up.

"You seem more comfterble around us." Jazz commented, eyeing his large smile.

"So, what ae we doing exacly?" Ironhide asked.

"I have accesed a website that has told me there is a man named Archibald. He discovered an 'ice man' and started seeing symbels. The locked him up in an insane asylum. His glasses remain in the family, and were permanatly damaged. From what I have gathered, he found frozen Megatron, activated his navigation system, and he and his glasses were imprinted with a map to the All Spark." Optimus reported.

"So we must find the glasses?" Jazz summe up.

"Yes."

"Where are they? Do we have a lead?" Ratchet asked as Optimus shook his head. I looked down at Sam, he looked like he had an idea.

"What was his full name?" the boy asked, the first time he spoke to someone other than me with out being asked a question first.

"Archibald Witwicky. Why?" Optimus seemed pleased he had spoken up. The others like the boy, but just havnt gotten to know him yet.

Sam seemed to hesitate. "He was my great grand fauther, my name is Sammuel Witwicky."

* * *

Sorry for the short cut off, but I wanted to get this in before I couldnt update anymore. But rest asure, I will be writing and have the next chapters for both stories ready when I get back with you. Also excuse my typo's and miss spellings, I didnt have time to put it through my spell check. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I apologies profoundly for not updating a thing. I was on my aunt and uncles farm, they have two horses; Magic and Reggie, and four pigs; Wilber, Joey, and two yet to be named. It's not actually a farm, that's just what we call it. But they insist for everyone to spend time with each other, so I wasn't allowed two minutes on FF. But I wrote about a million new ideas on my phone, review if you want to hear them.

I apologize again to all of you who patiently, and not so patiently, waited for this next chappy. It's going to be short, I haven't been able to work on this one much, and I'm quickly approaching the end of what I have prewritten.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.

* * *

I suddenly realized it didn't matter if we found the boy on Cybertron, or if the Decepticons never took him. Either way our fates would intertwine. For a split second, I wondered if this was the reason the Decepticons took him, but that thought was quickly squashed by the revelation that if they took him for the glasses, they wouldn't have brought him to Cybertron. Why did they want him?

"Are you sure?" Jazz asked. He nodded.

"Are they still in your family?" I asked, to distracted to realize my mistake.

"Not my family any more. I guess I was lying when I said my name was Sam Witwicky. When they kicked me out, they disowned me. I don't know if they have it." there was a slight rise in his body temperature, he was bluffing. "But mom, or Judy, was always keen on keeping family air looms." he said quickly.

Prime frowned, thinking the same as I had. The poor boy. "Why would they do that?" he asked.

Sam shrugged and looked down, he was defiantly hiding something.

"We must go there. I'm sorry if you wish not to, but we must find the Cube." Optimus changed the subject.

"It's alright. I'll get them for you even." he still looked down, the moment of sureness passed. I looked down at him; surely he would become comfortable with us all eventually.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked, the boy nodded. Optimus seemed to debate on something briefly before nodding. "There's not really much else we need to do, the better we lead the war away from earth, the better. Let's go." we all transformed and I paused briefly to wait for Sam, who was rubbing his wrist, which was covered by his sleeves. I revved my engine and he hurried in.

All along the way I was running scans on him, specifically his wrist. But I found nothing, maybe I should have Ratchet scan him, he had superior scanners for medical injuries and illnesses. When we arrived there, the door was opening. Sam hurried to get out as two adult humans stepped out.

"Is that you Sam?" the woman asked. The man whispered something in her ear and she got a look of remembrance.

"What are you doing on our property? Get off, ya freak." the man shouted.

"No, hold on. Please. I just need something and I'll never bother you again." He begged. They all stopped in front of each other.

"Leave. Now."

"I promise." he continued, he wasn't scared, but sad.

"Why? We sent you to all the doctors, the therapists we could afford when you were younger. You've wasted enough of our time and money." the woman glared at him.

"I just need one thing. Let me get it and I'll be out of your hair."

"What? Another toaster? How about a lamp this time?"

"Archibald's glasses." their eyes widened in fear.

"I knew it. He was like you. If they are tainted in any way with his, his, freakiness, I want them out of my house." he marched up the front porch and disappeared into the house.

"Sam, why couldn't you have been normal? All I wanted was a baby, why did you have to go and become such a freak?" the woman was close to ears.

"Mo- Judy. I'm sorry I'm not what you wanted. But you have to accept this." she suddenly got angry.

"What? Have you found them? Are there others like you? Do they accept you? Or did you find the aliens? I'm sure they welcomed you with open arms, you seem so convinced they exist."

"They do." he mumbled, so quiet even she wouldn't have heard. The door banged open and the man ran out with a small glasses case. He ran up in between the two of them and held the woman behind him.

"Get them out of my site." he snarled, "And leaves my wife alone. Next time I see you, I'm going to call those paranoid freaks that were after you." Sam grabbed the glasses and ran back to me, I opened the door and closed it as soon as he got in, he had seemed desperate to leave. The others took off, sensing the same thing.

For a while, Sam was quiet. After about five minutes, I decided to break the silence. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He jumped, "Yeah, I'm fine." I scanned him once more. Still nothing.

"Do you want to share what that was about? The others can't hear us." I made sure they couldn't.

"Maybe later." I had a feeling he knew we would talk later. I decided not to press it; I knew there was something different about him. His parents didn't kick him out because they were mean, well, not just because. They did it because he was different. And I had a feeling there was something on that wrist of his. The way he acts sometimes, and what he says, tells me he knows something.

Come to think of it, he had started to trust us surprisingly fast after I started talking to him. Was it because I started getting him to talk, or was it something I said? Does he know something about us; he began to trust us when I told him about the Autobot emblem.

What makes this boy different and what does he know?

* * *

I wanted to keep going, but I had to remind myself to break it up into chapters. If I had kept going, you wouldn't have gotten it for a while, and it would have been over ten thousand words, and the last chapter. I hoped you liked it, I have to apologize again, I feel bad about not updating when I had all that time after everyone fell asleep to sneak on and update. I'm that kind of person. I promise I will do everything in my power to update from here on out. Just a warning, sometime soon I'm going home for a while and we don't have any internet access, we don't even have a computer.

Sorry again, and please R&R my other stories, I haven't gotten a review in so long, especially 'The Fallen Scout'. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Tis the next chappy. I hope to update all my stories at least once today. Sooo, hope you like it, vote on my poll, it won't be up for long since I'm going to make it that if they find out, they will in the next chapter. I'm going to make it like this:

Either the two highest, (if none of the following apply)

Any of them with four votes (if multiple entries are above four votes)

Or none (if the 'none' option is chosen most)

* * *

We all followed Optimus back to the alley we were in originally. We all transformed and I reached down to lift Sam, he climbed up, back to having full attention to things around him.

"What do the glasses read?" Ironhide asked. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled them out, holding them out for Optimus. Who reached over to get them, Sam didn't flinch away. I smiled.

Optimus held the glasses up and projected a small globe from them, "The code on these glasses say the All Spark is 2030 miles from here."

"What do we do when we find it?" Jazz asked.

"I hope we will be able to get it off the planet quickly. But if all else fails, I will fuse the All Spark with my spark."

"That's suicide. The Cube is raw energy. It will destroy you both." Ratchet objected.

"That is a sacrifice I am willing to make." Optimus said, he was about to instruct us to 'roll out', but the boy spoke.

"But it's not necessary." we all turned to him; he hid slightly in my hands.

"Why so, youngling?" Optimus asked. Sam hesitated.

"I, uh. I'll explain later." he mumbled something and rubbed his wrist. We all transformed and accessed the Autobot inner com system.

:: There is something the boy is not telling us.:: Ratchet started.

::You don't think he would try to help the Decepticons, do you?:: Ironhide asked worriedly.

::No. I trust the boy will explain everything in due time.:: Optimus, with his never ending patience replied.

::Whatever he is hiding, I feel it has to do with his left wrist. He keeps rubbing it.:: I reported.

::Have you run scans?:: Ratchet asked.

::Yes. But he comes up clean. I don't understand it.:: I said, I worried for the boy.

I suddenly got something from the boy, a liquid inside of him, one humans require to survive, changed ever so slightly and I got the faintest reading of something Cybertronian. It was too faint for the others to get, and vague to know what it was. But the boy reacted hastily.

"I need some air. Please, stop." He gasped. He wasn't in pain, merely worried. I could only guess he worried I would figure something out.

::Oh, we don't have time for this.:: Ironhide grumbled as we all pulled to a stop and Sam hurried out and out of site behind a few trees.

::No, Ratchet. Something is seriously wrong. Just before he requested us to pull over, I was picking up the faintest reading of some sort of Cybertronian energy in his blood.:: I stood up for the boy.

::What was it?:: Optimus asked, worried.

::I don't know. It was too vague.:: I tried to scan in the direction he went, to come up with nothing. For a moment, I thought he had gone, but then I realised the nothing was literaraly that. Im one small spot, there was not tree, no bush, none of that petulance the humans have put in the air. Nothing. Sam must be hiding himself, but how?

We suddenly heard aproaching vehicles, and I knew who they were. They had been chasing me since I landed on earth, and now they have tracked me here. Sector Seven.

"Autobots, we have to go, we'll come back for the boy." Optimus ordered, you could tell he didn't want to leave him behind, but I had told them about this government group, they were people that actually posed a threat to us.

"No, I'll get the boy. I'm not going without him." I said.

"Bumblebee." Ratchet warned.

"Let him. I trust you will get him to safety, Bee." Optimus took off, the others following. Sam emerged from the trees, startled by the sound of their departure. He hadn't noticed me coming up beside him, or the way he was turned it was behind him, so he thought we had left him alone.

I revved my engine and he turned to me, relieved. But in the process, he spotted the on-coming black vehicles. "Bumblebee, you're not going to outrun them." He said. I sighed, knowing it was true. I transformed and grabbed him, starting to run into the forest; their cars couldn't drive through it, neither could I. That's why I transformed.

I ran, thinking we had lost them, and I could see where the road curved around and ran dear by. The others had just passed that spot and I could catch up to them and be home free. But what I hadn't counted on were the helicopters. They started to shoot ropes at me and I fell onto the road. I put the boy down.

"Run for the others, they're coming back." he nodded and ran, looking back at me. As they finished tying me down, they started shooting me with some sort of quick-freezing substance. When they did this, Sam started to run back to me. "Run Sam!"

"I'm not leaving you." he said back when he got close enough. I looked around to see cars had arrived and people were shooting me personally, and not from their vehicles. Sam ran at full speed at one of the men and tackled him, turning the freeze gun on him. Another man pulled him off the first and pulled his arms behind his back. I could have easily gotten out of this, but we never harm humans.

"Look! He's not fighting back!" Sam struggled to get free.

I reached out, trying to say, 'let the boy go', but my vocal processors had already been frozen. He struggled harder, but to no avail. I watched as they dragged him into one of the cars, going into status lock soon after, this was putting too much stress on my systems.

All I could think about was, they had the boy.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. I wanted to put this in, but I couldn't think of a way to get it in. Then I just wrote and this happened. I didn't really want to write the torture from Bee's P.O.V, since the story is his POV, and can you blame me? I wouldn't even know what to write. I was going to make more to this, but it would have been easier if it had been SPOV, and I don't want to make him pass out, then wake up in the same chapter. That would have made two conflix's in one chapter since the next thing he's conscious of with Sam is Sam rescuing him and going to the Cube, which they are almost immediately thrusted into battle. Have you ever noticed how short the movie plot is?

Anyways, R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, do I always start like that? Well, I just wanted to say, I wasn't giving away what was going to happen next in the last chapter, so don't hate me for giving it away. I was just saying how fast the movie goes, I wasn't talking about this story. But since it is the movie, I did hope you would have figured out its going to be something like that, because I'm trying to stay close to the movie. I don't feel guilty about any of this, telling you this if you think this is giving away part of the ending even if you already did know it, because I don't even know what's going to happen. My mind just works on its own when I type, it comes naturally. I don't need any of that stupid stuff they teach you in English and communications since first grade.

Hope you like it.

* * *

I came out of recharge to realize the humans had almost frozen me. I may not be able to harm them, but I could resist the freezing.

I thrashed, trying to break the ice covering my joints.

"It's up!" some human shouted. Suddenly, all the freeze-guns were back on me. I wined, begging silently for them to stop. I tried to pull one of my arms free, no dice. As I kept my joints moving to stop the liquid from freezing them in place, I tried to turn up the heat on my systems. It only deterred them slightly. I scanned the building, trying to find Sam.

He was walking this way, with a bunch of other humans. The doors burst open and Sam ran to the closest man with a gun.

"Stop. Stop." He insisted. When all the other people that came with him did the same, Sam gave up and they did stop. They released my binds and I sat up quickly, putting down my mask and taking out my cannon in warning. I wouldn't shoot them, but they didn't know that.

Sam approached me and I picked them up, the men with guns raising them, waiting for some unknown word.

"They're ok, Bee. Ignore them." He did, assuring me they weren't a threat anymore and not telling them I meant the boy no harm. I guess he didn't care too much for them anyway and their opinion. When I lifted my battle mask and transformed my arm to hold him with both hands, I turned to him. "Come on, we're going to take you to the All Spark." my door wings perked at this. How had he managed to learn it was here, let alone get permission to take me to it?

I would have asked, but my vocal processors were still off line and frozen. I focused my heating system on my 'throat' and other various parts that were still frozen as I followed the group that had come in with Sam.

There was the man that had taken Sam personally in the woods, another man wearing the same suit, someone I recognized from the internet as the secretary of defense, a group of soldiers I suspected were from the 'base attack' (I had learned about that while I was searching for Sam) and two young adults just out of college. Add all that to a boy that had been kidnapped by alien robots, saved by alien robots, and now helping the second group of alien robots to save his home planet and one of the alien robots, we make a very interesting group.

We entered a large room radiating with All Spark energy. It reminded me of the Temple at Simfur where the All Spark was healed oh so many centuries ago. I briefly decided I didn't trust these humans enough and placed Samuel on my shoulder before reaching up and messing with the corner. We had all been told how to transform the Cube in case we had come accost it before Optimus, who knew how simply because he was a Prime.

The humans were all in awe, and I was a bit amazed myself knowing the power behind the simple cube shape, as it transformed. The Cube's alt form was simply a smaller and more portable version of itself. By the time it was finished, I was holding it in my hands.

"We're locked and loaded. Let's roll." I quoted from the radio. I handed the Cube to the boy without a second thought. I lifted him off my shoulder and peered down at the humans below us.

"I agree with the big guy," the one in charge of the military unit said. He doesn't appear to have anything against me, I liked him. "We need to get this thing into military hands." He looked up at me, "And away from here." I nodded, once we had it away from here, I knew the Decepticons would be here shortly. "But we cannot make a stand without the air force."

"Ok," the annoying sector-seven man that had taken the boy from me nodded, changing from the enemy to ally. I still don't like him.

"This place must have some sort of communications system. Short wave..." The secretary of defense drowned on. I decided to zone out to the collaborating humans for a minute and turned to the boy who was staring at the Cube in his hands strangely.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. He looked up at me.

"You trust me with this." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"Yes. Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I asked. He frowned, I knew what he was thinking, because he was just the human boy they rescued from the Decepticons not too long ago. "I trust you Sam, as you trust me." He nodded, accepting that. I could tell that wasn't the only reason he was staring at the All Spark like that.

"Let's go." I looked back down at them, I heard the plan. I nodded and transformed around m-the boy. I had figured a way to transform in my new form making room for him. I drove out to where the men who were coming had run. By the time I got there, they were starting their vehicles; I was relieved to see the man who took Sam wasn't coming. And we were off.

I was in the back, keeping a scan on the surrounding area to make sure no Decepticons were following us. We were clear. Sam spotted them before I did, I had been to busy watching out for the enemy.

"Look, there're the others." I realized the others, Optimus in the lead, were approaching us on the other side of the deserted road. They each preformed a quick u-turn and I was no longer coming up the rear.

::We have the All Spark and are planning to get it to the human military's hands until we are not in immediate danger of the Decepticons:: I contacted them.

::Alright. We're on the plan.:: Optimus agreed to it.

::You know this might now work, right?:: Ironhide asked. I sighed.

::I just hope the boy doesn't get hurt.:: I turned my scans inward to find the boy examining his wrist.

:You've become protective of him:: Ratchet noted. I stayed silent. We quickly pulled to a stop in Mission City. We all listened intently to the soldiers plan, he seemed to have one that might work. But we were interrupted when a plane flew above.

"Good, the air force is here." Lennox, as I've learned his name is, sighed. I transformed and set Sam on the ground as Ironhide did the same, only he didn't have a human to set on the ground.

"It's Starscream!" he shouted, the humans, excluding Sam, didn't seem to understand what that meant, we both hurried forward to hold up some sort of large van to block the missile directed at us. I felt pain. Immense pain. Once all the smoke cleared, I briefly glanced at my legs to find they had been practically blown off. I only dwelled on that fact for a moment before my processors went into mass chaos to find my human.

I found him accost from me, string horrified at where my legs used to be. I pulled myself forward; he had to take care of the Cube. He looked up at me and inched forward.

"Bee," He started. I held up my hand and stopped him before grabbing the Cube and handed it to him again. He glared at it for no apparent reason for half a second before he looked back up at me.

I heard the approachable of Lennox and I looked around. The battle had started.

"Boy, I can't leave my team. I need you to take that Cube and get it into military hands." he ordered. I was glad Sam didn't object. I honestly didn't trust anyone else to be able to do it and survive, though I would rather him stay here so I could blast off ay Decepticreep that tried to hurt him again. "Take it to the top of a white building with statues and set this flare. They'll come to you." Sam nodded. He looked around and spotted the building and, with one last sorrowful look at me, he full out ran.

"Do your cannon's still work?" I turned surprised to the man and nodded. "Good, 'cause we're going to need all the help we can get." He ran off to a tow truck. I smiled, I did like this guy. Before I knew it, he had me on the back of a tow truck and was bringing me to the midst of the battle field. I quickly got the hint and opened fire at the helicopter one; I expected he was the one who had attacked the base in Qatar. I quickly off lined him and brought my focus on finding my human, or, the boy.

I looked up at the white building in alarm. Megatron was attacking Sam. My first impulse was to defend him, but I had no legs and it was too late. Megatron had just sent him over the edge. He looked angry and jumped down seconds later. I heard a boom much too loud to be just Megatron and a human. My spark lifted when I seen Optimus emerge fighting off Megatron. I quickly scanned in that direction to find Sam had the Cube and was hiding. Minutes passed and I helped finish off a few more Decepticons, but I had to stop when Optimus was down and Megatron was quickly advancing on Sam.

I quickly tried to get free, it didn't matter that I don't have legs. I have to save the boy. I stopped, everything stopped when he stepped up, much more bravely than I would have expected, and held the All Spark up just under Megatron's spark. His spark absorbed it and the Cube was gone. But, so was Megatron.

Things were still for a moment. I only faintly realized the other Decepticons had fled as Lennox drove the tow truck up to where Sam stood. Everyone gathered around as Optimus stood and smiled down at the boy. He reached down to abstract a shard from Megatron's fried spark chamber and looked around.

"We couldn't save him." Ratchet was first to speak, holding two halves of the mech we had all grown to call our friend. Optimus took the two halves. "Oh, Jazz." Sam seemed to be brought back to reality at Optimus's words. He looked around wildly until he spotted me. He looked relieved and walked over to me. I heard the humans discussing how they would find his parents or preparing arrangements to find a home for him. The others heard this also. But Optimus continued as I lifted Sam.

"We have lost a great comrade today, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." He looked briefly to Sam.

"May I make a request?" I asked. The talk the humans were having was starting to worry me.

"Of course." He smiled. I glanced at the humans.

"May I keep the boy?" I chose my words carefully, to make it obvious I wouldn't be going with the boy, he would be going with us.

"If that is what he wants." we turned to him. He looked surprised this even came up, but he too glanced at his fellow humans.

"Of course." he smiled and dared the humans to object. They didn't, but I knew they would say something about this later.

"What now?" Ironhide asked.

"I suggest we all go back to the Hoover dam to straighten a few things out." Lennox suggested. I nodded. If I had it my way, my legs would be reared and we would be leaving before the remaining Decepticons had a chance to take revenge.

Of course that's not really going to happen, I see the way Ironhide was watching Lennox and his team fight. If I didn't know better, I would think he's found his human clone.

I looked down at Sam, he was staring down, preoccupied. After everything that has happened, He was still rubbing his wrist. What is this boy hiding?

I had a feeling we would find out soon. But for now, I'm just happy he is unharmed.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. It feels like forever since I worked on this one, though I know it was only a day. I have so many ideas for this one, I'm probably going to focus on this one most, it seems to be flowing easiest. You can try and guess what's going on, but you probably won't get it. Well, except Peya Luna. You seem to always guess _really _close to what is going on. Except your last guess for this one, I thought about it, but decided against it. I felt so proud you guessed wrong for once.

Anyway, I might make a sequel for RoTF, but that's a bunch without Mikayla. Then again, they're probably going to leave and it's better than killing her off. Yeah, know?

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, sup. This is the much wanted update for this story, obviously. I bet you all are really curious about Sam and his wrist. All, or most, will be revealed in this chapter. =.)

* * *

It's been a week since Mission City and the government was building a base for us and the new team of humans working with us, NEST. But for now, we were to stay at Sector-7's old base, for the devision had been shut down. We had all claimed out corners, exept Ratchet who had demanded a room. He refused do work with such noise. So, the room I had been heald in has turned into a temerary med bay.

I had been keeping an eye on Sam, waiting for the right time to talk to him. But I guess I took too long because he beat me to it.

"Bee." He hesitated. I looked over at him, he had just come back from Ratchet, who had determined that the boy's injuries had healed much too quickly.

"Yes, Sam?" I offered a hand. He climbed up and I placed him on my knee so we could talk.

"I have something to tell you all." He looked like he didn't want to.

"You don't have tosay anything you don't want to, you know."

"No, you have to know." He glanced at Ebbs, one of the soldiers that had fought with us in the recent battle and had joined NEST. He, along with Will Lennox, had befiended Ironhide. "But only you guys."

"Should I request the other humans to clear the room?" He nodded, smiling slightly at the passing soldier. I stood, taking Sam off my knee and moving him to my shoulder. I walked up to Lennox, who had, infact, been assigned leader of the human sector of our team. "Will." He looked up from a clip board he seemed to be confused with.

"Yeah?"

"Samuel has requested to tell us something, but says only the Autobots."

""Alright. We'll take a break." He turned to walk over and fliped a switch. We had created a system that would get the attentiong of a selected group without having to yell, the room was large. Within minutes, all the humans had left the room and we had all gathered, Ratchet had come out of his office.

"This better be good. I'm expecting the twins to arrive and I havnt prepared everything." He grumbled. We all knew he was repairing Jazz's body for a proper good bye.

"I believed Sam has requested this." Optimus turned to the boy on my shoulder. I took him off and heald him up so we could all watch. He wa completely relaxed with all of us staring at him. He had shrunk into my hands when only Optimus watched him before. We all waited for him to start.

He sighed and heald out his hand, balled up and palm down. I emidiatly realised this was the same wrist he was always rubbing. He pulled back his slieve to reveal the Autobot emblem. When did he do that? I inspected it closer, along with everyone else, to realise it wasn't ink, or any other earth substance. It wasn't something that could be removed.

"Sam, how did you get that?" i asked.

"Sam, what is it?" Ratchet was scanning it persistantly.

He sighed and withdrew it. "I've had it since I was born. You heard my parents, I'm not normal."

"Sam, would you please explain this?" Optimus was curious and slightly worried about the boy.

"Right. So, Im the All Spark." We all went silent. He looked down. "It's a long story, you might want to sit down." We did as he sugested, not in any state to disagree.

"When I was born, the All Spark knew it would be destroyed and chose to transfer it's power to another object. It chose me. But since I am a being and not an object, I had to choose a side. I was only a baby, an infint, so my choices were good or evil. I chose good, and so I got a birth mark." He paused, we all seemed to snap out of it and listened more intently. "So, my parents realised that I'm diffrent and tried to surpress it. The lamp they were talking about, his name is Arti. He chose the name, youl find him in the dump because mom had freaked out and took a broom to him."

"Sam. Are you serious?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes. It shows up in my blood. When the Decepticons found out, they kidnapped me, I was on the streets by then, and I practiced the ability to hide the energy that showed up." He was looking down again.

"Well, then, its not destroyed?" Ironhide summed up.

"No. But the Decepticons know this too. If the All SPark didn't have any power, then how did it kill Megatron?" Optimus turned to see Sam still looking at the Autobot symbol on his wrist.

"There was a ghost of its power, coupled with the fact the real All Spark did the deed." he seemed to be bracing him self for something.

"Uh, is there anything esle?" I asked, an idea forming in my head. It wasn't really as much as an idea as something I wanted to do next. He looked up at me, trying to figure out the reason behhind the question.

"Yes." He sounded cautious.

"Then let the humans back in. You all can go back to what ever you were doing." They looked at me strangly. I opened the comm link and they willingly opened theirs.

::I want to talk to him alone.:: I explained.

::I find that a good idea. Why does he look so sad?:: Optimus asked.

::I have an idea as to why. But I plan on talking to him alone::

::You do that Bee. This certinaly explaines his rapid healing.:: Ratchet commented.

::Am I the only one to realise what this means?:: Ironhide asked.

::We arnt going to force him to do anything. If he wants to just lead a normal life, we will leave him here. If he doesnt want to live only sparking sparklings, we wont make him. Even if he wanted that, I'm sure Bee wouldnt allow it. He has to have some fun in his life:: Optimus scolded.

::No, thats not what I'm talking about. We can have Jazz back.:: I realised this too. Even if Sam didn't want to spark a single youngling, he would be willing to bring Jazz back. He knew the mech too, how ever short.

::Alright. I'm going to talk to him now:: I closed my link and pulled the boy closer and started to walk to our corner. The humans had objected to the boy's staying with me, but I had won. I knew this wasn't over though, I had only made sure the Autobot's section of the base was equiped with the nessesities for a lone human that was to be carried most every where.

I looked down at the boy, he looked like he was upset about something. And if I know him, which I do, I knew what it was about. I couldn't let him think that. We were going to talk.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I just thought when Sam explaines it, he would want it to be quick and over with. And I also thought Bee wouldnt accept only the short explanation and would talk to him about it. I dont know if I'm going to do RoTF, but I am going to wrap this one up soon if I do. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, I have one more sorry to update before I can go to bed. I _will_ update it too. Hope you like it.

* * *

I took him back over to our corner and sat down before placing him on my leg so we could talk.

"Sam, what bothers you?" I asked. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Nothing." he lied, looking ashamed.

"Sam, I know there's something on your mind. And I'm afraid it's what I think it is. Just starting at the bottom, we aren't going to leave you on this planet when we leave just because you didn't tell us before hand. Next, we aren't going to force you to come so we can haul you off to Cybertron. Just because you r the All Spark doesn't mean Optimus's obsession over free choice doesn't apply. You know it dose. You can still stay if you want' or come with us if you want."

He looked down and I knew this, or close to it, was what he was worried about. "I know. I'm just paranoid."

"You don't seem completely un-paranoid yet. We won't forget who you are just because of what you are. And I also don't plan on letting you go anywhere alone," By alone I mean without me, "until we have Starscream caught."

"I kind of figured that." He looked up at me. "And I also figured you wanted to know more."

"Naturally. You are my charge." He looked surprised at the word. I had taken on the title of his guardian. I wanted others to know I had some relation to him and wasn't just some giant alien robot best friend. "And I want to know all I need to." He smiled and nodded, willing to give me this information.

For the next few hours we talked, I learned of the little things, and all the while, his blood slowly began to radiate All Spark energy. Before I knew it, it was night and he was getting tired. People had started to power their systems down and I decided to follow their example.

The next day, I brought Sam to get his breakfast.

"Oh, they're back." Ironhide, who had come over to talk with us, looked toward the human entrance. Sure enough, a variety of people came through, and you could tell it was a group assembled to try and take Sam once again. I looked down to see Sam was finishing up.

"Ok, they came way too early this time." He sighed, walking over to dispose of his bowl and spoon before heading back over to me. I quickly lifted him up and walked over to where conferences were to be healed until our base was finished. The humans all got settled, there were some new ones this time, actually, I think the only one that had come before was Lennox. He was head of NEST and requested to be in these meetings on our behalf.

"I don't think that is necessary. We have a seat for Samuel." A lady motioned to a seat near child services. I only paused in my putting the boy on my shoulder. I adjusted me armor to be sure he wouldn't fall and was comfortable.

"I think it is." I sat down to be more eye level with them, the Autobot-human conference room at the NEST base was to be made so we could stand and they would be about eye level.

She gave me a look, but didn't object being as she was too intimidated. "We have come to further discuss the placement of Samuel Witwicky."

"What else is there to discuss?" I was no diplomatic; I was just a scout that has taken over the responsibility of caring for this boy and being his guardian. "He is staying with me."

"Excuse me, but this time, we wish to speak with the boy personally." she glanced at me, then at Sam. "You are actually not needed at this meeting."

"Well I'm certainly not leaving." I said. There's no way I'm leaving him to the demise of these government people. She ignored me and addressed Sam.

"What is your view? What is your personal preference? You can either stay with the aliens, we can find your parents, or you can go to a foster home."

"Well, how do you even know my parents are alive?" He asked.

"Do you know?" a new guy asked.

"Yes. They kicked me out. I want to stay with Bee and the Autobots." He said, trying to make it clear he did want this.

"Now that we know this, which doesn't mean a thing, give me reasons not to take you off to a home." the mech, man, glared at my- the boy. I did recognize him from the last, he didn't like us.

"Well, my parents kicked me out, so I can't go back there. It's child abuse waiting to happen." I flinched, never going to happen. "Why can't I stay with the Autobots?"

"They are aliens. Aliens taking care of a human. You tell me." the first femme, woman, said.

"They can take care of me perfectly fine. Bee has been. I've been with them for about two weeks." He said. I suddenly remembered how he was when I first found him. Scared of everything, untrusting. I was happy I had not stopped working with him. For now he was acting as though he knew us his whole life.

"Two weeks? But they only landed on Earth a week ago." the man objected.

"Well, I' uh, met them before then."

"How?" he asked. "Abduction?" He was trying to get dirt on us.

"Well, uh, kinda. But not by the Autobots. By the Decepticons."

"But there haven't been any recorded of any meteorites for months before this." And I know they would have researched this.

"It was a year ago. The Autobots rescued me when the Decepticons took me to their home planet. Bee found me and since then, he's been taking care of me."

"Right, about your parents. Would you care to explain why your parents kicked you out?"

"Uh, will you take top secret?" he didn't want humans to know. "Why don't we stay on topic?"

They wrote something down and eyed Sam. We haven't heard the last of that.

"Why should we dub an alien fit to take care of a human?" She asked.

"Well, he is my guardian." Sam paused, "Do you know how old I am?"

"How old are you?" he man asked.

"I'm 17. Almost old enough to live on my own. Seriously, if you put me in a home, I'm moving out the day I turn 18 and moving in with the Autobots."

"But until then, you are underage and we have no reason to let you stay with these aliens. The law states you must have a parent figure, someone with custody of you."

"Let me say this slowly." He said the ext words slowly. "Bumblebee is my guardian." he spoke normally again. "He isn't a parent figure, if anything he's like an older brother, but he's my guardian. You have no reason not to let me stay." This seemed to take down all the points they had.

"Alright. We will schedule another one of these next week. We have something else we need to do." more like they need more time to think of a reason to take him from me. Why do they hate us so much?

I cycled my vents and stood up as they all made to leave.

"Hey, kid." I paused to look at Lennox, he was talking to Sam. "Good job."

"Thanks." he smiled. I raised a hand to take him off my shoulder and put him next to Will so they could talk. "You want to know about before we landed, don't you?"

"You know it. But don't tell me anything if you don't want to. I'm also curious as to why your folks kicked you out."

"Sorry, I really don't want to talk about that. But I am getting hungry, how long was that?"

"Only about thirty minutes. Didn't you just eat?"

"Uh, yeah. But I didn't eat too much. Cut short for this." He walked back over to me. I lifted him up. I could tell he wanted away from the questions. "See you later." Will waved before turning to go.

"Nice." I commented.

"I thought so. I hope I don't have to do that again. They are really annoying." He sighed and leaned back. I took us over to the rec part of the larger room that was thoroughly giving me the creeps, this was the room Megatron had been healed in, and it was still cold.

Sam shivered a bit as we walked past the center, where Megatron was, and I shifted him closer to my spark and heated my systems.

Everything was going well, I had to say. So far they were failing at taking my human away and our base was doing tremendous progress. I sat down near the human entertainment area, video games, board games, books, stuff like that. Sam went over to get a book and came back over to me. I expected things to go well, until I overheard Ironhide and Optimus's conversation. The first to be expected to come are Skids and Mudflap. That won't strengthen our relationship with the humans.

But more importantly, our vacation from the two had just been cut short.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I plan to have another chapter up today, along with my other three's next chappys. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Hey. I'm sorry but this is the last chapter. I don't think I could really go on with this, so my new poll is about this story. I have a feeling you'll all want a sequel, but I also have the option of someone adopting it. I don't know what I would do in such a sequel, but I know no matter what I do, people will like it because I have no idea what I was doing with 'Before Earth' but people are still alerting, favoriting, and reading it allot.

* * *

So the twins had arrived and the base was finished. The last meeting for the government was yesterday, I had made it clear that if they try to take the boy, I was leaving the planet. Optimus and the others would stay, but I wasn't letting anyone take the boy from me.

Right now we were moving into the new base, and I was hurrying to take a room for us before Skids and Mudflap messed with them all, and so we got to pick one. As soon as I entered, with Sam on my shoulder, Will caught our attention.

"Come on. They made a room special for you two. I helped." I followed him to a room in the midst of the Autobots' half of the building. Inside it was mostly build for one of us, me, but there were parts that made it easier for Sam. A platform raised with things to keep him occupied, games, books, videos, and a T.V. I smiled and set him there, no railing, before turning to Lennox.

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll enjoy this." Sam walked over to a mini fridge. Lennox smiled and walked up the stairs to Sam's platform.

"We didn't put that in there for meals. I still expect to see you in the mess hall every once in a while." Sam jumped and turned to reveal the cake he was stuffing his face with. I laughed. "And that's a moving in present." he shook his head.

"Fanks." Sam tried to say, not easy with food all in your mouth. I went over to sit on the 'bed' we had created. It was easier for us to create what we would be recharging on. Will and Sam talked for a while, then he decided to check on everyone else. I noticed there was a series of tunnels raised on the wall to Sam's platform's height going from room to room. Looking into other rooms, it wasn't built for NEST members, the Autobot side wasn't built for humans, So I guessed it was for Sam.

"Do you want to explore?" I asked, standing back up and walking to his platform. He walked to the edge and climbed onto my offered hand.

"Yeah."

I took us all around, learning our way around. I suddenly got an idea, he wasn't' going to like it.

"Sam?" he looked up at me. "I really don't like the idea of those peoples being so angry at you." He shifted.

"Who?" he asked, knowing full and well who I was talking about.

"Your parents. I really think we should straighten things out with them. After that, we don't ever have to see them again. But I really think we should do this."

"Bee, they hate me. You seen. They want me out of their life, simple as that." He frowned.

"They think you're a freak. They have to know some people actually care for you. And that you aren't, how you actually might save our race." We had agreed to go to Cybertron as soon as it was our time to leave Earth.

"Alright. But only us. I don't want to stay long." he looked down. I started walking toward the exit, watching him.

"Sorry, but you don't deserve anyone thinking that of you." I set him down to transform. I opened the door and he got in.

"S'all right Bee. I know you care about me." and don't he forget it. We drove for a while and I stopped in front of his old house. It was strangely quiet, but his parents were in there. I guessed it was just the suspense. We sat out there for a while until his dad came out. He didn't recognize me from all those months ago. He walked up to us until he realized who was sitting in here. He glared at Sam, who flinched under his gaze.

"You, off my property. I'm not going to ask again." He growled. "I'm going to call the cops." he warned. I scanned the neighborhood, it was late and everyone was asleep. I transformed and healed Sam close. He gasped and backed up. "You- you." The woman ran out of the house and behind the man.

"If you would just listen." I glared at the two of them. "You don't have to be scared, Autobots would never harm a human. But I am very tempted to 'accidentally' send you o the hospital.' they shut up and Sam stared up at me, understanding another reason why I wanted to come. I wanted to yell at the humans that had hurt mine.

"What are you?" the woman asked.

"my name is Bumblebee. I am Sam's guardian. And being his guardian, I feel it is necessary to tell you how wrong you are. You think the boy is a freak. He isn't. I've taken him here to straighten everything out."

"We're listening." only because I'm thirty feet tall and could crush them easily.

"Why did you treat him as you did? Please explain your selves."

"He's a freak! We always knew he was different, but when he brought that toaster to life, that was it. I couldn't have any so of mine like that." the man ranted.

"I will have you know that because he has the power to create life is actually a good thing. He just might save our species." I glared at them.

"Why did you come here? Really?" The woman asked.

"See it from my side, right now, I am holding my charge that didn't want to come here because he was so upset by the fact his own parents ditched him. I am facing said parents, and since I actually care for the boy, why do you think I came?"

They were silent. I continued. "I think it's sad how one's parents kick them out and alien robots take him in and care for them. I can't have you thinking what you are of him. It's terrible and a disgrace."

"Ok, fine. You care for our son more than we do. Now leave." he man ordered. I shook my head.

"Maybe you'll realize you kicked him out for being something he isn't." I sighed. "I see you no better than the Decepticons, I don't like those who hurt my human." I turned and transformed. We were off and Sam was quiet. After a while, he spoke.

"I actually think you got to them." He said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. We won't see them again. I promised you." He was quiet for a moment and I knew he was thinking about something I said, I just don't know what. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bee, the last part. Do you really think like that?" I thought back over what I said. D

"That I see them no better than Decepticons?"

"No." he said simply. I thought again. Kicking him out for something he wasn't, think of them like the 'cons, they hurt my human- oh. It slipped out, I hadn't realized it. But it was true, he was my human. I was protective and that's why I dragged him out there. And if they suddenly seen the error in their ways and wanted him back, I wouldn't give him up. I don't care if it was the law, I would just take us off planet and back to the Ark. Unless he wanted out. I don't know how he would react, I worried he would want to leave the base. But I refuse not to be honest with him.

"Yes." He was silent again, my worries grew. But after a moment, he tucked his legs onto the seat and relaxed.

"I'm so glad you found me Bee." I smiled mentally.

"I am too." I was glad for many things, and right now, I just wanted to be glad for the right now. I had the boy, and we were happy. Decepticons weren't expected to attack anytime soon, so we could live in peace for now. And that's all I ask for.

* * *

Sorry for the cheesy ending line, but I wanted it to feel like the end, not just the end of a chapter. Vote on the poll if you want a sequel, me to stop here, or if you want to try your hand at a sequel. First one to ten, unless you want to write a sequel. PM me and mark off that you want to try. If more than three people want to do that, then I'm not making a sequel and am going to direct anyone who wants to read more on this to the sequels. If you want to write a sequel, I just ask you keep it same couples. I want to read it if you make a sequel but I don't read slash.

Hoped you liked the story, check out my others. R&R for the last time, on this fic.


	11. Chapter 11

Sequel is up! The name is:

Sam 'All Spark' Witwicky

R&R- the next story.


	12. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


End file.
